


an accidental cinderella story

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, don't even try to judge me okay, even though i never write kagehina, have this, i might be a bit defensive about this, i really love them so, i wrote this while watching 'a cinderella story', like a god damn adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: Oh no. Ohhh, what the hell was that? Did I just have a freaking ‘doki-doki’ moment?! Oh god… What are you thinking, self?! This isn’t an anime!* * * * *When Hinata gets stuck with the night shift when he’s supposed to be attending a party with his friend, he makes a plan to sneak out—but he has to be back before midnight, when the shift transfers over.





	1. the ball

“‘You’re on night shift tonight, Shouyou. I hope you don’t mind.’ ‘Oh, of course not, Sawamura-senpai!’” Hinata groaned loudly, smacking his head against his keyboard. “How stupid… I already made plans with Izumi, but of course I just _couldn’t_ say no.” He stretched out his legs underneath his desk, throwing his head back with a shrill whine. “I’m the _worst_ … If I cancel now, he’s gonna kill me.”

They’d been planning it for weeks, and he’d gone and messed it up just like he did with everything else. He’d never worked the night shift before, anyway: why had Sawamura suddenly scheduled him for it? It was only till midnight, but still.

Speaking of Izumi, Hinata’s phone buzzed with a text from him. After steeling himself, he held his breath and checked it.

_‘Where are you? The party starts in 20 minutes.’_

“Oh, god…” Hinata held the phone to his chest, chewing on his lip as he tried to think of a response. “Just tell him you got roped into working… Ugh, but I _can’t_. We made plans way before this, so he’d tell me to skip out—”

The phone rang, scaring Hinata so much that he dropped it. “ _Ack_! Oh no— It’s Izumi!” His fingers trembled. “Should I answer it? He might come here if I don’t… So I have to, then.” He accepted the call, prepared for a scolding. “Hey, Izumin…”

“Shouyou, where the heck are you?! I’ve been waiting at your apartment for thirty minutes!”

Hinata had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. “I’m really sorry! Sawamura-senpai asked me to—”

“Dammit, you can’t keep being such a pushover!” Izumi yelled, reading his mind. “Sawamura roped you into staying late again? You can say ‘no,’ y’know! We’ve been planning this for weeks.”

“I’m sorry…” Hinata repeated lamely.

“Don’t be sorry.” There was the sound of a car door slamming. “I’m coming to get you right now.”

“Wh-what?” Hinata stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair. “No, Izumi! I’ll make it up to you! I can’t ditch work!”

“You’re about to. I’ll be there in five minutes.” He hung up.

“Oh man…” The phone slipped from Hinata’s fingers and clattered across the desk. He collapsed back into his chair, covering his face miserably. “What exactly have I gotten myself into?”

***  *  *  *  ***

“I can’t believe this… First you drag me away, and now—” Hinata whacked his head against the window of Izumi’s car and yelped. “ _Ow_! Izumi, why can’t I just change when we get there?”

“It’s a _masquerade party_ , genius.” Izumi put the car in park and looked at him in the rear-view mirror. “If you weren’t such a wimp, you could’ve changed at home.”

“Don’t be mean. You're lucky I came at all. If I get caught, it’s your fault.” Hinata finally managed to pull on his jacket, struggling with the complex buttons. “Who the heck puts this many buttons on a coat?!”

“It’s a Victorian coat: they’re made that way.” Izumi flipped down the visor to adjust his mask. “Your mask is on the seat. Try to lighten up, ‘kay? Nobody’ll even notice you’re gone, and I promised I’d have you back by midnight, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Hinata pulled on the mask, frowning at its golden sunflower designs. “Really? This is girly, Izumi.”

“It’s your punishment for trying to blow me off.” He smiled pseudo-sweetly. “Come on, let’s go.”

When they got out of the car, Hinata peered up at the enormous building with slight apprehension. Izumi hadn’t told him much about the dance, but he knew that it was a pretty fancy occasion. Izumi’s father was the CEO of a big business corporation, so he’d gotten an invite and decided to take Hinata along. He’d expected it to be a big deal, but staring at the twelve-story hotel it was held in made him feel so… insignificant.

“Izumi… isn’t this a really fancy place?” he asked nervously as they approached the doors. “Is it really okay for me to be here? I’ve never been to a place this nice in my whole life...”

“Of course it's okay.” Izumi dug around in his pocket to procure their invitations. “Everyone’s in disguise, so don’t worry: you won't stand out.” He handed the cards to the burly men at the door and they were let through into the flawlessly spotless lobby. Izumi’s words weren’t really comforting, considering how fancy everyone else was dressed. There was an older woman with a set of Mikimoto pearls that must’ve cost a fortune.

“You’re shaking,” Izumi said, nudging Hinata aboard the elevator. “Seriously; calm down, dude. I get that you’re dirt poor compared to these people—but do you really want everyone else here to know that?”

Hinata frantically shook his head. He tried to force himself to relax, but it was hard with so many people packed into the elevator with them. The women all smelled like expensive perfume and the men like exotic cigar smoke. It was making him a bit dizzy.

“Did you hear that the Kageyama heir will be attending tonight?” one of the women in front of him said, poking Hinata’s cheek with her decorative parasol. He pressed himself farther back with a grimace as she continued talking animatedly. “His family is worth billions. I hear he’s very handsome, too! I wonder if he’ll be easy to spot among the crowd.”

Her friend laughed. “You wish! It’s a masquerade, after all.”

 _So important people really are here…_ Hinata hunched lower in his stupid fancy jacket, feeling even more commonplace. He edged closer to Izumi, watching the elevator floors pass by anxiously. The party was on the very top floor. “I’m seriously nervous about this...”

“It’ll be fine, Shouyou,” Izumi assured him irritably. “What’s the point in ditching work if you’re just going to be miserable the whole time? Lighten up.” He grinned. “Besides, think of all the free food!”

“Food?” He perked up at that. “There’s food?”

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Izumi grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged him out. “You bet! Japan’s top moguls are here tonight, after all. There’s a full catering staff. They even have tempura and yakitori.”

Hinata’s mouth started to water. “Uwahh… I guess this might not be _so_ bad.”

“That’s the spirit!” Izumi grinned, holding out his arms to emphasize the huge crowd. “Other than food, just look at how many beauties are here! We’ll definitely score tonight.”

“Huh…” Hinata wasn’t really paying attention to him, awed by the enormous ballroom.

A string orchestra was set up in the corner and were playing a light waltz while several couples swayed across the intricate marble floor. A chandelier seemed to cover the whole ceiling, dripping diamonds over the masked party-goers. A huge line of banquet tables had been lined up along one wall, covered in every type of food imaginable. Servers in plain black masks and uniforms swooped deftly around dancers, offering drinks to stationary guests.

“Close your mouth before you start catching flies,” Izumi joked, taking him by the arm again. “Let’s go mingle!”

“M-mingle?” Hinata stammered. The lights and music and immense crowd were all starting to get to him. The overwhelming smell of frying tempura wasn’t as appealing as it was before. “I feel dizzy…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Izumi dismissed, tugging him along stubbornly. “You’re just scared. You really need to learn how to have a social life, Shouyou. Spending hours and hours behind a desk everyday isn’t healthy, y’know: that’s why I brought you along.”

“You really _are_ mean,” Hinata pouted.

“I know: I’m the worst for trying to help you have fun.” Izumi dragged him out to the dance floor, gesturing at all the other people. “Look at how many possible friends there are out there! You just need to loosen up and socialize a little.” He released Hinata’s wrist with a wink. “Sorry! Have fun!”

“Why are you apologizing—” Hinata realized too late what he was planning to do. “Wait, Izumi—” It was too late: his ‘friend’ had disappeared into the crowd, leaving him alone.

“That jerk!” Hinata stomped his foot, yelping when a pair of wings smacked him in the back of the head. “Eyahh— _Ack_!” He stumbled backward, tripping over a pair of boots. “Sorry, I’m sorry!” He barely managed to right himself, only to nearly run straight into someone else. “Eh Ah, sorry! I’m so sorry!” he stammered out numerous apologies, tripping his way deeper into the mess of people.

That was what happened when he was left alone: _disaster_.

***  *  *  *  ***

Somehow, Hinata found himself crouched in the corner behind the orchestra, hiding his face between his knees. At least he wasn’t being trampled anymore… Izumi was so dead when he found him. What kind of person threw their best friend to the dogs like that?

“Jerk…” Hinata muttered aloud without much feeling. He hugged his knees, glancing out at the crowd forlornly. They all looked so happy, smiling and dancing like they belonged there. It was almost intimidating. Hinata had never been good at fitting in. He’d been friends with Izumi since childhood, and he’d never really tried to meet other people. One friend was more than enough, in his opinion.

It’s not that he had no interest in meeting others… Work kept him so busy, he didn’t really have time to go out. Apprenticing under a manga artist included an endless string of deadlines and meetings with publishers, et cetera. There was simply no free time to spend on dates or other social gatherings. If only _Izumi_ would realize that and stop forcing him into awkward situations.

“Geez… how lame.” He laughed quietly. “I feel a little like crying.”

“Are you alright?”

Hinata raised his head, so startled that tears actually slipped out. “Ah…” He wiped them away quickly. “I’m fine! I know it looks like I’m crying, but it’s a misunderstanding!” He paused when he locked eyes with the worried stranger, completely losing his train of thought. “I— I’m… Uh… really.. fine.”

His eyes were so _blue_. Even from behind his black mask, which was in the intricate shape of a crow’s beak, they were stunning. Hinata had never seen such a vibrant color like it before. For some reason, he was totally thrown off.

“Are you sure?” The stranger knelt beside him, the long tails of his black coat dragging on the marble floor. “Your face looks red. Are you sick? Why are you over here by yourself, anyway?”

“My friend…” Hinata chose one question to focus on. “He ditched me a while ago. I kept getting run over by people, so I came to hide here.” He cracked a small smile. “I’m probably better off where I can’t be a tripping hazard. You should just go back to the party. Why worry over a stranger?”

“What kind of person would leave someone alone in a corner? I’ll just join you.” The stranger sat down beside him, flashing a half-smile that nearly gave Hinata a heart attack. He scooted over a bit so their knees wouldn’t touch, trying not to panic.

 _Oh man, this guy’s super handsome, isn’t he?_ Hinata shot him a sidelong glance, giving him a discreet once-over. He had a long, lean body fit into a well-tailored black suit. Dark hair swept over the edge of his mask in elegant waves, framing his eyes. _He totally is… Whoa._

“If we’re going to be wall-buddies, why don’t you tell me your name?”

“Uh, sure!” Hinata quickly raised his eyes, fighting back a blush. “Hinata… I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“‘Sunny place,’ huh?” The stranger chuckled before offering a hand to shake. “I’m Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you.”

Hinata felt like the name was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He was having a hard enough time talking with his tongue tied in knots. That was precisely the reason he didn’t socialize. “Yeah, good to meet you.” He felt a strangely tight sensation in his chest when they touched. He quickly withdrew his hand, re-adjusting his mask to cover his discomposure. “Ah… So, this party is really big, huh?”

He seriously wanted to die. How awkward could one person be?

Blissfully, Kageyama didn’t notice his blush and instead glanced out at the crowd. “Eh… I guess it is. I don’t usually come to these things, but I’m glad I did this time.” He smiled, sending Hinata into cardiac arrest again. “What about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’d definitely remember someone with such bright red hair.”

“Ah, my hair…” Hinata quickly pulled his jacket collar up higher. “It’s weird, huh? I’m always getting teased about it.” He mimicked a deeper voice. “‘It’s too bright, it hurts my eyes!’ That’s what the guys at work say.”

“I like it,” Kageyama murmured. He caught a strand between his fingers, eyes earnest. “It’s almost like… the sunrise.”

Hinata felt a full-body blush coming on. A gorgeous stranger was complimenting his hair… It was like a scene from a shōjo manga. Before he could say something incredibly stupid—like what he was thinking—a clock chimed twelve times in the distance, its low boom resonating through the entire ballroom, saving him from potential disaster.

It was midnight, which meant... _he was late_.

“Crap!” Hinata bolted upright, tripping over his own feet in his haste. “I have to go!”

“Wait—” Kageyama reached out for him, but Hinata’s coat sleeve slipped out of his grip easily.

“I’m very sorry!” he called over his shoulder. “Thank you for the company! M— Maybe we’ll meet again!” He took off without waiting for a response, pulling out his phone to text Izumi. The shifts switched over at 12:30: if he wasn’t there, Sawamura would know he ditched and he’d be in serious trouble.

_If I don’t get back in the next ten minutes... I’m dead!_

***  *  *  *  ***

“Thank goodness…” Hinata held a hand to his heart, nearly collapsing at his desk from sheer relief. “I made it just in time.”

12:29… He’d had to change on the way over, and even then, there was barely a minute left to spare. Hinata’s heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. Mangaka assistants weren’t supposed to suffer through such harrowing experiences…

“Hinata, I’m here to take over!”

“Y-Yachi!” Hinata jumped up quick enough to whack his knee against the desk. “I’ve been here the whole time!”

“Is that so?” She giggled. “Well, in that case, good work. Please go get some rest.”

Hinata bowed quickly and gathered his things, taking off before he could feel guilty about lying to her. He’d never skipped a day of work in his life before, and to make matters worse… he’d totally gotten away with it.

But wait… that was good, right? He didn’t _want_ to be caught.

 _Gah, my conscience is killing me!_ Hinata banged his head against the elevator doors on the way down, battling with his conflicting emotions. If he said something, he could get fired. He wasn’t going to say anything, then… But wouldn't it be wrong to keep quiet? Yachi had even told him 'good work.' 

The elevator reached the first floor and Hinata ducked out into the lobby, chewing on his lip pensively. _Just let it go… It’s not bad to have some secrets._ He slapped his cheeks. _Think of what Izumi said: I need to have some adventure in my life! It’s not a crime if nobody ever finds out._

He stepped outside, shivering in the cool November breeze. It had been getting colder and colder lately, promising of an early snow. The chill helped take his mind off the guilt, but unfortunately, the midnight blue of the sky brought back another memory: the stranger he’d met at the party. Kageyama was his name, if he remembered right… It still sounded really familiar.

Hinata paused at the crosswalk, blowing on his tingling fingers. _He was so cool… He must’ve been rich, right? I wonder if he was a business mogul: Izumin said everyone there was part of some company._ He darted across the street when the light flashed green, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _Maybe I can Google him… Or would that be creepy?_

Mid-thought, his phone rang. Hinata fished it out clumsily, grimacing when he saw the caller ID. He hit ‘accept,’ already annoyed. “What do you want, Izumi? I’m still mad at you for ditching me at the party.”

“This isn’t Izumi.” The voice on the other end was deep with a nervous timbre. “This guy just passed out after drinking too much... You were the first one on his contact list.”

“ _Seriously_?” Hinata groaned. Izumi was such a lightweight, yet he didn’t know how to drink in moderation. Who the hell went and got wasted after a party, anyway? “Where is he?”

“I’ll message your number the address. I’ll wait here until you arrive, too.”

“Thank you…” Hinata sighed and hung up, wanting to chuck his phone into the street. “This is the worst... Izumi's gonna owe me double—no, _triple_ for this!”


	2. prince charming

“This guy… sleeping so soundly while passed out in another person’s house.” Hinata kicked Izumi in the side, but the degenerate didn't even flinch. He’d been forced to bring him back to his place since he didn’t have change for a cab, and the damn bastard had passed out in _his_ bed before Hinata could set up a futon.

“You’re despicable,” Hinata told his unconscious form, lying down on the couch dejectedly. “Sleeping on the sofa in my own apartment… He owes me _quadruple_ now.”

At least Izumi wasn’t in some alleyway. Thank goodness that guy, Sekimukai, hadn’t left him alone. Still, Hinata was definitely going to grill him when he woke up. First, he left him alone at the party; then, he went and got drunk and made Hinata come get him. If he wasn’t an adult, Hinata would’ve grabbed a marker and drawn all over his face.

“Maybe I should, anyway,” he muttered aloud, flipping around and smacking his pillow. The sofa might as well have been made of rocks for all the comfort it provided. “It would serve him right…”

Although, in the end, Hinata supposed he couldn’t blame Izumi too much. He’d apologized for leaving him and he _had_ gotten him back on time. Even if he was a moron and a lightweight, he was still Hinata’s best friend.

His temporary feelings of forgiveness were dashed when Izumi’s loud snores penetrated his eardrums. It Hinata didn’t know better, he’d think a rogue grizzly had been set loose in his apartment—a rogue grizzly with a nasty head cold.

Hinata covered his head with the pillow. _I’m gonna strangle him!_

***  *  *  *  ***

_In the end… I barely managed to sleep at all._ Hinata squinted up at the ceiling tiredly, groaning inwardly. He’d passed out some time around five A.M., but Izumi’s snoring had kept him up the entire night. He really was like a stupid hibernating grizzly bear...

Somebody rang the doorbell and Hinata groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He wanted to just ignore it, but the half-dead Izumi wasn’t about to get up and answer it, so Hinata rolled off the couch and pulled himself to a standing position. He trudged to the door irritably, cursing his best friend with every step.

He opened the door, ready to chew out whoever was there, only to find his sister Natsu standing there, still in her school uniform. “Nii-chan, why didn’t you answer my texts?” She barged in without giving him a chance to answer. “I’ve been blowing up your phone all day! Who the heck sleeps until four in the afternoon, anyway?”

“Four—” Hinata scrambled past her to pick up his phone, which was discarded on the coffee table. “Crap…”

“No kidding.” Natsu rolled her eyes. She nudged Izumi with her foot, but he didn’t even flinch. “Izumi-niichan? Did you guys go get wasted last night or something?”

“Fifteen-year-olds shouldn’t say ‘wasted,’ Nastu-chan,” Hinata grumbled. “ _I_ did no such thing: this idiot is the one who called me to come get him after blacking out at a bar.” He rubbed the back of his sore neck irritably. “Why are you here, anyway? Don’t you have club activities?”

“ _This_ is more important than club activities.” Natsu pulled out her phone and shoved it in his face. “This post is totally blowing up Twitter. I’m guessing you haven’t seen it yet.”

“Post?” Hinata took the phone and squinted at the screen, feeling his heart skip a beat. “What… The heir of the Kageyama fortune has started a frantic search for a stranger… His whereabouts are currently... _What_?”

“That party you and Izumi-nii went to!” Natsu exclaimed impatiently. She took her phone back and tapped rapidly, showing him a different page. “It’s even on Shooting Star! Watch this!”

She played a video from a late-night talk show aired the previous night. “We’re receiving news that Kageyama Tobio, the only heir to the Kageyama conglomerate fortune, worth over two billion, has disappeared! After attending the annual mixer at the Kobayashi hotel last night, he released a cryptic Twitter post announcing his wish to search for a stranger he encountered at the ball—and a boy, nonetheless! The story is blowing up and the whole internet is wondering the same thing: where is this mystery redhead, Hinata Shōyō?”

“No way…” Hinata stumbled, putting a hand on the couch to steady himself. “Are you saying that guy was... Oh _god_. This— This is all just a joke, right?”

“Are you kidding?!” Natsu squealed, clutching her phone like a lifeline. “Nii-chan, you’re world famous! _Everyone_ is looking for you right now. I’m surprised nobody’s found your address yet—”

Right on cue, a sharp knock came out the door, followed by a collection of shouting voices. Hinata stumbled, into Natsu on his way to look through the peephole, finding a group of people with phones raised all banging against the wood. He gasped, quickly sliding the deadbolt into place. “Natsu-chan, the curtains—”

“Got it!” She scrambled to pull the blinds, ensuring it was impossible to see inside. Her eyes were wide as she watched him pace back and forth. “Nii-chan, what are you going to do? They’re definitely not going to leave until they talk to you.”

“Oh god, oh god…” Hinata covered his face, letting out a deep breath. “How did I get into this situation? That guy… I only talked to him for like ten minutes! Who goes searching for someone after something like that? And he was a billionaire, too?!”

“You’re taking this better than I thought,” Natsu said sarcastically. “Please calm down for a minute. I think I have an idea.”

“R-really?” Hinata paused to talk a breath. “What is it?”

“Well…” Natsu grinned mischievously. “To start, I’ll need one of your hoodies.”

“ _Ugh_.” Hinata grimaced. “I already don’t like this idea…”

***  *  *  *  ***

“There he goes!”

“Quick, don’t let him get away!”

Hinata leaned against the door, listening to dozens of retreating footsteps as everyone sprinted after Natsu, the decoy version of him. Luckily, she was about the same height and build as him—although Hinata really hated to think about that.

Once the mob was gone, he pulled on baggy black clothes and a surgical mask. Leaving a note for Izumi, he slipped out of the apartment, making sure the door was locked. He couldn’t stay there: eventually they would catch up to Natsu and realize she wasn’t him. But how long would he have to stay away from home?

The whole situation was _insane_. If he ever ran into that guy Kageyama, he’d kill him. Who the hell launched a witch hunt when they were trying to find someone?! Not only that, but had he even paused to consider how doing so would affect the life of a normal person?

He was apparently a freaking _billionaire_ , and he’d told practically the whole world Hinata’s name. Being a nice. handsome guy didn’t give him the right to do that.

 _Wait, did I just think ‘handsome’?_ Hinata smacked both his cheeks hard enough to really hurt. _Ow… Okay, that’s it! I’m gonna track that jerk down and make him clear this whole thing up! For now, though… I need to find someplace to hide._

People were starting to look at him funny, which was plausible, considering he was dressed like a very obvious celebrity-in-hiding. Where was somewhere he could go without receiving any attention? Anywhere he went, he was bound to stand out...

Like fate, Hinata laid eyes on a cosplay café. Normally, he’d rather die than enter one, but he was desperate—and starting to attract more attention.

“Dammit…” he grumbled, reaching for the door handle. “That guy is seriously gonna get it when I find him…”

A bell above the door dinged cheerfully when he stepped inside, and nobody spared him a single glance. Hinata took a booth in the farthest corner, feeling relief flood through him. _That was too close… Now I just need to find out how to contact Kageyama and sort this mess out._

Hinata grabbed his phone, pulling down the mask to breathe normally. Why’d he even wear one, anyway? Nobody had seen his face… _Whatever; it doesn’t matter._ He focused on the task at hand. _He’s famous, right? It should be easy to find his address… But wait, he went missing. Crap. Maybe his phone number?_

‘Kageyama Tobio,’ he eventually typed into the search bar. The top twenty results were all stories from different news outlets talking about him, so Hinata added ‘contact’ to the end. It lead him to the Kageyama business page, which only had the number for the company itself.

Hinata clicked his tongue and replaced ‘contact’ with ‘twitter account.’ It immediately linked him to Kageyama’s social media page, which was abuzz with mentions. Thank god Hinata himself didn’t have an account…

But still, no contact information. How the hell was he supposed to find him?

 _Wait…_ Hinata bit his lip. _Maybe I should make an account: a fake one, just to message him. Or maybe Natsu’s…? No, I don’t want to drag her into this. A new one should be fine._

He filled out the info, leaving out his first name. As soon as it was completed, he messaged Kageyama’s account. _‘I’m the one you’ve been looking for. I’m at X café, if you want to meet up.’_ A little cryptic, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

Hinata sighed and set the phone face-down on the table. “I wonder if he’ll come… That was phrased really suspiciousl—”

The door to the café suddenly burst open, scaring him half to death. A tall person dressed in an outfit similar to Hinata’s glanced around the café suspiciously. He almost wanted to laugh: it was clearly Kageyama.

“Hey,” he whispered, deciding to cut him a break before he could blow their cover. “Over here.”

Kageyama collapsed in the seat across from him, pulling off his own surgical mask. “You’re Hinata Sh—”

“Don’t blurt it out!” Hinata quickly covered his mouth, glancing around nervously. “Do you _want_ to start a riot in here? Geez…” He lowered his hand, leaning back against the seat. “You’ve got some serious explaining to do. Who the heck do you think you are— Mm, well, I guess that’s the wrong question.” He crossed his arms with an irritable huff. “Why would you go and announce my name on the internet like that? There are better ways to find someone, y’know.”

“I was desperate!” Kageyama burst out, lowering his voice when they got a few annoyed glances. “You left so suddenly, and nobody I talked to at the party knew who you were. When I looked you up, I couldn’t find anything, either. It was like you didn’t exist.”

“Just because I’m not famous like you doesn’t mean I don’t exist,” Hinata grumbled. “I’m not into social media or anything. If you asked me for my number, I would’ve given it to you.” His face flushed as soon as the words were out. “I— I mean, that’s what normal people do!”

“You were in such a hurry, I didn’t think I should stop you…” Kageyama murmured dejectedly. “I’m truly sorry about causing such a commotion, but I… I really had to see you again.”

“W-what?” Hinata’s face grew hotter. “I— I guess I’m a little flattered, but still… Why me?”

“I just had this... _feeling_ when we shook hands.” His blue eyes bore into Hinata unwaveringly. “Didn’t you feel that?”

“I, um…” Hinata blushed even harder. The whole situation felt like something out of a shōjo manga—where _he_ was the protagonist. “I can’t say I didn’t, but this is all a bit… _embarrassing_.”

He wanted to die replaying their encounter in his head. He’d acted so stupid, and he’d been blushing like crazy then, too. If he thought about it, he really hadn’t given Kageyama the chance to ask for his number. He’d tried to stop him, but Hinata had shaken him off. _Ugh_ . He’d even said, ‘Maybe we’ll meet again!” How much more shōjo could it get than _that_?

“In hindsight…” His voice cracked, so Hinata cleared his throat and tried again. “Um… In hindsight, I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. I didn’t really give you a chance to ask, I guess… That’s my fault. Although, I’m _definitely_ not saying I forgive you for calling me out in front of millions of people.”

They both cracked smiles. As Hinata expected, Kageyama was even more handsome when he laughed. It made little dimples appear at the corners of his mouth.

 _Oh no._ Hinata caught himself in another blush. _Ohhh, what the hell was that? Did I just have a freaking ‘doki-doki’ moment?! Oh god… What are you thinking, self?! This isn’t an anime!_ He tried to pull himself together before Kageyama spoke again.

“I really am sorry about that… I admit that it wasn’t the best way to handle the situation.” He glanced up at Hinata through his eyelashes. “I’ll take the post down and clear the air with the media… I’m truly very sorry. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, just say the word.”

“Well, aha…” Hinata rubbed his neck, laughing too loudly to hide how flustered he was. His heart was too weak for so much moe so early in the morning… “I guess I’m more flattered than anything, having someone go through so much trouble to find me. I guess… I don’t really mind all that much. You don’t have to do anything for me other than clear this up.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama bit his lip, nearly sending Hinata into cardiac arrest. “I feel like I should do something… I caused you so much trouble.”

“Ah, well, if you really want to do something… how about we eat together?” Hinata swallowed thickly. He’d never been so forward in his life, but his heart had totally taken the reigns. “If you want to, that is…”

“Are you serious?” Kageyama reached across the table and grabbed both of his hands, eyes gleaming. Hinata could practically see his tail wagging, just like an eager puppy. “Of course! Let’s order something right now!”

“A-alright…” Hinata laughed nervously. _Somehow, I feel like I’ve gotten in over my head, here…_

***  *  *  *  ***

Hinata got home later that evening, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. There was no mob at his door, and his phone was no longer blowing up with messages. Everything had gone back to normal. Well... _almost_ everything. Kageyama’s number was saved in his phone.

“Ah… I feel like I’m dreaming right now.” Hinata sagged against the doorway, covering his face with both hands. “Did I get confessed to? I think so… Then that whole thing was a date, wasn’t it?”

“Shōyō?”

“ _ACK_!” Hinata screeched, smacking his back against the door handle. “ _I-Izumi_?” He’d totally forgotten he was there… More importantly, that moron had only just woken up. “Izumi, did you sleep _all day_?”

“Not so loud,” Izumi groaned, squinting up at him from underneath a pillow. “What happened? Did you just get back from somewhere?”

“Uh… yeah.” Hinata headed past him into the kitchen, hiding a blush in his shoulder. “It’s a really, _really_ long story.”

“Oh yeah?” Izumi pushed himself up, running a hand through his messy hair with a loud yawn. “Does it have something to do with that Kageyama guy from last night?”

“ _What_?” Hinata whipped around fast enough to give himself whiplash. “How do you know?!”

“My phone was blowing up all day,” he grumbled. “It seems to have stopped… Don’t tell me you were off meeting that guy?”

Hinata squinted at him. “Are you psychic or something?”

“Rather than that, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Izumi shrugged. “My phone stopped exploding a while ago, and you just got back home with a stupid grin on your face and no reporters mad-dogging you. Even a hungover person like me could figure that out.”

Hinata honestly couldn’t think of a single thing to say to that, so he chugged water instead. Izumi just kept giving him a shit-eating grin, though, so he had no choice but to address the issue. “Okay, fine, I was out meeting him!” he grumbled, slamming the water down. “Are you happy now?”

“Yes!” Izumi popped up like a jack-in-the-box. “That guy was rich, right? Why was he looking for you?! Tell me everything!”

“There’s nothing to tell!” Hinata insisted, but even _he_ didn’t buy the words coming out of his mouth. “We just talked. Well, and ate, I guess… But what’s wrong with that?!”

“Oh, man!” Izumi burst out laughing, which one made Hinata more embarrassed. “You should see your face right now! I never thought you’d take an interest in anyone, Shōyō, let alone a rich stalker!”

“He’s not a stalker!” Hinata protested loudly. “And I— I’m not interested in him!”

“Oh yeah?” Izumi hummed. “Then why do you keep subconsciously glancing at your phone? Is he messaging you? Let me see!” He lunged at him and Hinata scrambled over the back of the couch, screeching in protest.

“No! Get away! Izum— EYAHHH—!” Izumi easily held him down, ripping the phone right out of his hands. “You jerk! Give it back right now, or else!”

“You can start making threats when you grow twenty more centimeters,” Izumi deadpanned. “Now, let’s see… what’s your password? One-two-three-four? Really? So predictable.”

“I’m gonna kill you!” Hinata kicked his legs, but Izumi weighed a ton. “You're dead to me! _Dead_!”

“Ooh, this guy talks like he’s totally head over heels for you!” Izumi cooed, completely ignoring him. “‘How soon can I see you again?’ Haha, what should I say back to him?”

“You bastard!” Hinata smacked at his shoulders. “I seriously hate you!”

“Mean,” Izumi complained. “You know, just for that, I'm adding emojis!” He snickered evilly. “‘Why don’t you come over now? I’m so lonely~’”

“Nooo!” Hinata shrieked. “Don’t you dare send that! _Izumiiii_!”

“ _Oops_ , already sent.” Izumi dropped the phone, caulking over the couch and through the door before Hinata could catch him. “Bye! Thanks for letting me stay over!”

“ _Izumi_!” Hinata stumbles after him, but the door was slammed in his face. ”Damn you! YOU'RE DEAD!” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so in love with this AU ;-; so so in love... anyway, hope y'all liked it. one more part bc as i said, i love it <3


	3. true love's kiss

Hinata decided to be a recluse for the rest of his miserable life. After all, who wouldn’t decide that if they showed up to work to find practically half of a flower shop covering their desk? For a second, Hinata could do nothing but study the mass of greenery in shock. Then, Yachi appeared, wearing a huge smile.

“Hinata, these were dropped off for you earlier this morning by a really handsome guy! He said there’s a card in the tulips.”

“Uh... thanks,” Hinata murmured, waiting until she’d wandered off to approach the garden growing on his desk. “Tulips? You can’t even get them this time of year...”

Digging through asters, roses, gardenia, daffodils, and more, he finally found a bunch of perfectly-pruned red and yellow tulips. He grimaced at the frilly white card stuck in the center, steeling himself before plucking it free.

‘If it’s not too forward of me, I would like to invite you to dine with me tonight at nine o’clock. If you accept, I’ll be outside your door at eight-thirty sharp to pick you up. - Kageyama ♥’

_He put a heart… He put a heart…_ Hinata’s face exploded in a blush. He quickly slammed the card face-down on the desk, making sure no one else had seen it. _This idiot… How can he do stuff like this so blatantly? We’ve only been out twice since Izumi texted him last week. My heart can’t take this kind of strain._

“That’s quite a collection you’ve got there, chibi-chan.”

Hinata jumped, whacking a vase of roses off the desk with his elbow. Deft hands plucked it out of the air, and a grinning Oikawa set it safely back in its place. “My, my, be more careful.”

“Thanks...” Hinata studied his coworker with thinly-veiled distaste. Oikawa Tōru was a known playboy around the office—with both the men _and_ women. He never bothered Hinata all that much, but interacting with him at all was incredibly tiring. “Is there something you need, senpai?”

“I was just wondering why you have a botanical garden on your desk,” Oikawa hummed nonchalantly, fingering a rose petal with his thumb. “It’s quite impressive. Did you get yourself a dedicated girlfriend?”

“Not exactly…” Hinata laughed nervously. “These are actually from my… my… parents? They run a flower shop.” What the hell was he saying? He didn’t need to defend himself to a guy like Oikawa.

“Is that so?” Oikawa smirked. “Then… what’s this?” He plucked a heart-shaped balloon out of a bunch of daisies.

“Nothing!” Hinata quickly snatched it away, chucking it into the depths of a hydrangea plant. “Were you just holding something? I didn’t even see.”

“What are you two doing?” President Sawamura appeared like a vengeful workplace god, holding a coffee mug and scowling like he hadn’t slept in several days. “Shōyō, clear this off your desk and get to work. Tōru, I asked you for those new design files _forty-five minutes ago_!”

“Sorry, sir!” Hinata yelped, diving out of the way to avoid getting stomped on. Sawamura stormed off down the hall like a hurricane, chugging his coffee and reprimanding anyone who dared step foot in his path. Luckily, Sawamura’s morning mood was enough to make even the self-assured Oikawa retreat to his own desk.

The vice-president Sugawara must've been absent for the day if Sawamura was on such a tirade… Hinata would keep his head down for the rest of the day. Or at least, _try_ to: the flowers on his desk seemed to be multiplying.

***  *  *  *  ***

“Sawamura-buchō ***** sure was in a foul mood today, huh?” Nishinoya, one of the design heads, sat chugging a five-hour energy while half-heartedly working on his next deadline. “Was it because of all those flowers on your desk, Shōyō?”

“H-huh?” Hinata shook his head furiously. “No way! He always gets like this when Sugawara-senpai is gone…”

“Still, the flower thing was totally weird,” Nishinoya pointed out, tossing away his drink. “Do you have a secret admirer or something? Now that I think about it… wasn’t there some popular news story about you and that rich Kageyama guy?”

Hinata gulped. _He catches on way too fast..._ “So even you heard about that, Noya-senpai? I was hoping nobody at work would know about it...”

“Aw, don’t worry too much!” Nishinoya slapped his shoulder comfortingly. “I only heard because my friend posted about it on Twitter. I don’t think anyone else here has caught on yet.”

“What a relief…” Hinata’s shoulder sagged in relief before his mouth turned down in a pout. “He sent me all those flowers _just_ to invite me to eat with him… Don’t you think that’s going way overboard? I couldn’t find a place for all of them, so I had to move them all to the break room, and even then, there are still piles under my desk.”

“Isn’t that a compliment?” Nishinoya snorted. “The guy’s certainly dedicated.”

“But _why_?” Hinata exclaimed, throwing himself back hard enough to tip his chair. “I just don’t get it! What is it about me that this guy likes so much? We’ve only seen each other a couple of times, and he practically _proposed_ to me on our first—” He stopped himself before he could say ‘date.’ Was it really a date? The word had never been uttered by either of them. “The first time we met up...”

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. “Well, love at first sight exists, y’know? This guy seems pretty genuine about his feelings. You should take him seriously.”

“I… I never wasn’t ta… taking him seriously,” Hinata stammered, unable to hold back a blush. “It just seems crazy since he’s basically a stranger... But I guess getting to know me is what he’s trying to do right now.” He sighed. “And he’s not a bad guy, either…”

“You should give him a chance, then!” Nishinoya encouraged, uncapping a new energy drink. “I’ll wish you good luck.”

“Thanks, senpai.” Hinata bowed, collecting his bag. “Please don’t drink too many of those, or you might die.”

“Get lost already, lovebird!”

***  *  *  *  ***

Hinata got back to his apartment a few minutes before eight o’clock, stumbling into his room to change clothes. He smelled like ink and coffee, but he didn’t have time to properly shower, so washing his face would have to be enough.

By the time Kageyama arrived, Hinata was buttoning up his only clean dress-shirt with difficulty. Cursing, he slid across the floor on socked feet, collecting himself for half a second before opening the door. “Sorry, I’m a mess right now. I only just got ho… me...” He trailed off, slowly taking in Kageyama’s expensive suit and the bouquet of flowers in his left hand. “Um… wow.”

“Did I dress up too much?” Kageyama glanced down at his ensemble sheepishly. “I got too excited and ended up wearing this… Sorry.”

_You apologizing makes me feel so inadequate…_ Hinata wept silently. “No, please don’t apologize! You look... really g-good...” It was somehow embarrassing complimenting him. Hinata felt so lackluster in comparison to such a handsome guy…

“So do you.” Kageyama smiled genuinely, and it made him look hotter, if that were even possible.

“Thank you…” Hinata had to resist the urge to burst into tears on the spot. Such a kind, earnest, handsome guy… What was he even doing with his life to be doubting the intentions of such a pure person?

“These are for you.” Kageyama passed him the flowers. “I know you’re probably sick of flowers now… but I figured it was rude to come empty-handed.”

_Seriously?_ Hinata nearly fell to his knees. _Is this seriously happening to me right now? Is he an angel?! God, I’m sorry for treating your messenger so badly..._ “Thanks. I really don’t mind the flowers at all.” He flushed. “It was nice of you to send them…”

“Ah…” Kageyama’s face immediately brightened. “I’m glad!”

_So… so bright…_ Hinata’s hands were shaking as he pulled on his shoes. He could barely fit the key in place to lock his apartment. “Can I ask where we’re going?” Hinata glanced at his wrinkled shirt and scuffed shoes. _I hope it’s not too fancy… I’d stick out like a sore thumb._

“Just back to my place,” Kageyama said with a reassuring smile. “I figured you wouldn’t want a lot of attention on us, so I arranged dinner in.” He hesitated at the elevator. “Ah… If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Hinata clutched his arm. “Kageyama, tell me the truth… you’re really an angel, right?”

“H-huh?”

“Never mind...” Hinata pulled himself together again, trying not to blush too hard. He could still feel himself smiling like an idiot. “Eating at your place… sounds really perfect.”

***  *  *  *  ***

Kageyama owned a high-rise apartment downtown, which shouldn’t have been that surprising. It was at least five times bigger than Hinata’s place, decorated like an upper-class hotel. Stepping through the door, Hinata felt like a piece of coal in a pile of diamonds.

“Wow… your place is huge.” He had to tilt his head up to see the ceiling, marveling at the huge skylight.

“Do you... not like it?” The way Kageyama said it made it seem like he would legitimately put it up for sale if he said no.

“No, I like it!” Hinata smiled. “It’s somehow cozy, even if it is big. But do you live here all by yourself? It seems like it would be lonely.”

“A little.” Kageyama led him farther into the apartment. “It’s not so bad after a while, although, I like it better with you here.”

“How can you just _say_ things like that?” Hinata flushed. “Aren’t you embarrassed?”

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” He shrugged. “It’s easy for me to be open because everything I say is true. Wouldn’t you rather be able to say everything you want to than to keep it all bottled up inside?”

“I guess so.” Hinata followed him up a small spiral staircase and they emerged in a small island kitchen. Even though it was simple, it was still much fancier than anything Hinata was used to. He kept forgetting just how well-off Kageyama was…

“I wanted to cook you something on my own, so I got a lot of ingredients.” Kageyama gestured meekly at the counter, which was covered in at least half a supermarket. “What do you like?”

_Ahh… his rich side shows itself again,_ Hinata thought in exasperation. _This hopeless guy…_ “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble. I’m fine with anything.”

“But…” Kageyama pouted like a sad puppy. “To get to know you, I really want to know what you like.”

Hinata’s resolve cracked immediately. If Kageyama has asked him for his soul, he would willingly hand it over. “Well… it’s probably nothing you’ve had before, but tomago gohan is my favorite.” Egg with rice… Not really a fancy dinner.

Kageyama’s eyes lit up. “I can make that, no problem!” He scrambled to gather the ingredients. “Is there a certain way you like it, or—“

“Wait,” Hinata cut him off, taking a carton of eggs from his hands. “I’m not gonna make you cook it by yourself. I’ll help, too.” He beamed. “We can do it together!”

“Yeah...” Kageyama’s smiling face made Hinata’s knees weak. “I’d like that a lot.”

***  *  *  *  ***

After they ate, Kageyama showed Hinata the balcony. They sat with their legs dangling over the edge, where they had a perfect view of the city. It spread out for miles in every direction, a collection of millions of tiny lights. It took Hinata’s breath away, even more so when Kageyama’s knee brushed against his. “It’s pretty amazing, huh?”

“Yeah.” Hinata steeled himself and pressed their legs flush together. “Kageyama, thank you for today. I... really like being with you like this.” The way he phrased it made it sound so cheesy, Hinata had to cringe at himself. “I mean, it’s nice getting to know you. You’re a really kind person.”

“You didn’t expect me to be?” Kageyama joked lightly.

“It’s not that,” Hinata laughed. “I thought you were strange, is all. Tracking me down after we only talked for a little while was pretty odd. Now I think I get it, though: it’s just the kind of person you are.” He gently swung his legs back and forth against the ledge. “I never thought I was particularly interesting, but having you chase after me kinda made me wonder if I was maybe a bit special, after all. It’s a good feeling.”

“You _are_ special.” Kageyama looked even more earnest than usual. “I know from the first moment we met. I wanted to get closer to you, and there was this voice in the back of my head saying, ‘This is something different.’” He smiled sheepishly. “I know I probably went overboard, but I really didn’t know any other way to find you. As crazy as it sounds, I just didn’t know what I would do if I couldn’t see you again.”

Hinata blushed for the millionth time that day. Maybe it was his turn to be brave, too. “Yeah… I felt _something_ when we met. I guess I just never believed much in fate or anything like that, so I didn’t think anything could come out of it.”

“What else is there to believe in besides fate?” Kageyama stared out at the horizon, the city lights turning his blue eyes into slivers of starry sky. “‘There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed.’ If you don’t believe in fate, you can’t believe in true love.”

“True love?” Hinata repeated. “You really... believe in true love?”

“Of course,” Kageyama affirmed. The way he looked at Hinata when he said it made him scream internally. “I think that there’s a special person out there for everyone, and fate plays a big part in finding that person. Think of it like this: if your friend hadn’t left you alone at the party, if I hadn’t seen you against the wall, if you hadn’t told me your name… All of these things played in a role in eventually seeing each other again.” He smiled lightly. “That sounds a lot like fate to me.”

“Yeah…” Hinata hadn’t really thought about it, but he was right. So many little things had to line up for them to meet that it really didn’t seem coincidental. “I guess you’re right.” He laughed. “If it really was fate, does that make me your true love, then?”

He regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but Kageyama didn’t laugh. He took Hinata’s hand solemnly, gazing into his eyes with an amount of sincerity no human had the right to show. “What do you think my answer is?”

Hinata turned to hide his steaming face. “If you say things like that, you’ll give me even higher expectations…”

“And what expectations do you have now?” He had moved closer: his voice was in Hinata’s ear.

He might as well say it. He was on a roll with being honest. “That you might actually be serious about me.” It felt good to say it, so he kept going. “No one has ever acted like this towards me before, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. This could all be a fluke...”

“Well, you’re half right.” Hinata flinched at the words, but Kageyama wasn’t finished. “I really am serious about you, but... this definitely isn’t a fluke.” He touched Hinata’s shoulder and he flinched. “Whatever expectations you have of me, I don’t care—but please, don’t ever doubt my sincerity. I like you, and I don’t plan on giving up on you anytime soon.”

“Really?” Hinata swiveled around to face him, tearing up when he saw his sincere smile. He really was a wimp when it came to love. “You’re… you’re gonna make me cry, stupid...”

Kageyama touched his face, wiping the tears from his cheek. “Hey, d-don’t cry! Did I say something wrong? Please don’t be sad because of me!”

“Dummy.” Hinata grabbed his hands, laughing through the stream of tears. “People can cry when they’re happy, too.”

“Then you’re… you’re happy about it?” Kageyama’s tail was wagging again. _Cute…_ “Does this mean you accept my feelings?”

What a simple guy. It was almost a relief, because he spoke thoughtlessly and bravely enough for the both of them. He really _was_ like a puppy. A big, lovesick, rich, angelic puppy.

How strange was it that two people so different would meet like they had? If it wasn’t fate, what else could it be?

“I will...” Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hands, solidifying his answer. “I’ll accept your feelings.” He wiped the rest of his tears away. “I can’t believe I actually cried during a confession… How embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute.” Kageyama beamed. There was practically a halo floating above his head. “Ah, um… can I…” He fidgeted. “Can I k… kiss you?”

_Oof_ : right to the heart. Hinata thanked God that he didn’t get a nosebleed on the spot. _So cute…_ “Please… say that again.”

He was more confident the second time around. “Can I kiss you?”

“If you don’t, I think I might cry again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking cute i could drop dead right now and be satisfied with life ;-; (Hinata's inner thoughts throughout this are basically just me oof.)


End file.
